Catch Me Up
by BlueZeny
Summary: It's just takeout dinner actions and conversation.  No almost pink elephants, or elephants from those two things, right?  Sheldon/Penny  Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N:** Just something small swirlling around my mind today in sociology class. It's short. Choppy... may not make a whole lot of sense, but it does make a little bit of sense.

Implied Sheldon/Penny.

Don't own TBBT.

Aw.

: (

* * *

><p><em>Poke<em>

_Shift_

_Poke_

_Shift_

_Poke_

"Penny could you please stop that?"

_Feigned innocence._

"Stop what, honey?"

_Poke_

_Aggravation_

"That intolerable poking!"

"Poking… poking…. Oh! You mean this!"

_Poke_

_Shift_

"Penny, please."

_Battered eyelashes_.

"Please what?"

Sheldon glanced to his right, glaring slightly at the blonde sitting next to him, his grip tensing on the take out container held in his lap. "Do I honestly need to spell out everything to you?"

Three other occupants watched the interactions between these two like an intense tennis match. Their heads swivelled from one rival to the other, sometimes shovelling quick bites of takeout into their mouths.

"Oh sweetie, you don't _hafta_."

Penny said it that way with a grin on her face. She knew it annoyed Sheldon when she used improper English. Even if she was attempting to do it less, sometimes, more was good.

"Have to, Penny." Sheldon replied, annoyed, "Or better yet, need to. But, seeing as I'm going to _need_ to spell it out anyways…"

_Clearing throat._

"Penny, would you _please_ stop your poking, so that I may be able to finish my dinner in peace."

"Oh… if it was peace you wanted, there's always your bedroom which nobody is aloud to be in."

Sheldon scoffed, "Please, Penny. You've already proven yourself incapable of following that rule. You seem to ignore it on a constant bases, or somehow get around it."

_Reddening._

"What do you mean?" Penny shifted a little herself.

Sheldon shrugged, taking a quick bite of food. He glanced at Penny from the corner of his eye.

_Mischievously._

"How could you not know what I mean now?"

_Indifferent once again_.

"The nightly comings."

_Hitched._

_More rushing blood._

"You know what…"

_Cover it up._

"I think I'll finish my dinner at my place. America's Next Top Model is on… see ya guys."

Penny stood quickly, shutting closed her takeout container, moving quickly past Howard and Raj and out the door, shutting it tightly behind her.

Howard, Raj and Leonard stared after her, eyes wide, before looking back at Sheldon, whom had calmly continued to eat.

_In an orderly fashion._

_Howard._

_Raj._

_Leonard._

"What."

"Was."

"That?"

_Swallow_.

"I don't follow…"

"You mean to say that you don't follow the reason to as why Penny decided to get up and leave suddenly?" Leonard asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sheldon glanced up from his container, seemingly to think, before shrugging and going back to pick at his food, before placing his fork down. "Of course I know,"

_Shut closed_.

"But, I don't need to spell everything out for any of you."

_Stand._

_Straighten_.

"You're all…" Sheldon paused, rethinking his words, "_above average_ intelligence, I'm sure all of you know what just went on. Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I do believe I will finish my dinner in my room. Please don't disturb me unless something horribly destructive is going to transpire, but by that time I'm sure I'll already know what is going on, so no disturbances will be needed. Good evening."

Shut takeout container in hand, Sheldon quickly moved down the hall and towards his bedroom, shutting the door closed quickly behind him.

_Like old gossipers_.

"What the frack was that?" Howard exclaimed in a stage whisper, leaning forward, his shirt dangerously close to coming into contact with the food on his lap.

_Confusion._

"I… don't… know…"

"A little between the line stuff maybe?" Raj asked, glancing between the two.

_That went from a tennis match, to an awkward almost elephant._

_Rolled eyes_.

"I highly doubt that," Leonard replied, digging back into his food.

"Well… I think it's some kind of lover's spat."

_Choke._

_Scratch almost elephant._

_Elephant._

"What! That's ridiculous, Howard!"

Leonard reached for his water bottle, drinking to ease his throat from the choked food. "Don't be stupid."

"None of you realized that Penny blushed like crazy after Sheldon mentioned… uh…" Raj never finished, instead looking down into his takeout container.

"No. Raj that's just insane."

_Denial._

"Well, I'll say one thing," Howard leaned back into the couch, checking the front of his shirt to make sure it didn't come into contact with his food, "America's Next Top Model isn't on tonight."

_Spluttering._

"Sheldon!"

_Quick raps._

"You wanna catch me up!"


End file.
